Ronaldo Fryman
Ronaldo Fryman is a resident of Beach City, and considered the local conspirator, often taking his conspiracies at the Lighthouse. When not doing that, he is working at the Citywalk Fries. By My Little Universe II, he became a teacher for Little Homeworld, and member of the Harmony Gems. Physical Appearance Ronaldo is moderately tall, has a thick build, and complexion similar to that of Steven Universe. Like the other members of the Fryman family, he has long, blond, "fry-like" hair that resembles curly fries. At work, he wears an apron. Underneath this, he wears a burgundy collared shirt with orange and yellow flames covered by his apron, that he leaves untucked and tan cargo shorts that reach his knees. Additionally, he wears gray wrap-around sandals and glasses. Personality Ronaldo is a kind-hearted individual, though mostly this is overshadowed by his enthusiasm for the paranormal, supernatural activities that occur. He is highly studied, and highly intrigued in many supernatural phenomenon, something not shared amongst most of Beach City. He runs a blog about this under the name "Keep Beach City Weird", where he catalogues many of these odd happenings in. This kind of enthusiasm he'll happily spread to whoever was willing to hear him out. He can come across as a bit uncomfortable and a bit rude in the offset with his enthusiasm to uncover the truth in such matters, and as such can make him unintentionally annoying and mean at times when dealing with others on these same things. He will quickly apologize when he does realize this. History Season 2 He met the Mane Six during one of his explorations, taking a picture of Twilight Sparkle and beginning to study her. He at first was suspicious, believing she was from another world and sent to learn their secrets and overrun the Human race. He took Twilight's word for it though when she corrected him, and presented his blog to Peridot and stated it was just scratching the surface. He then told them he was ready to start a paranormal investigation at the Lighthouse, though he stayed at work and held off until that night, much to Peedee's relief. That night, he went to the Lighthouse and started an incantation to catch evidence of the ghost haunting the Lighthouse, having his encounter with Star Quartz in the process. He treated her like a long dead spirit, but he eventually became affected by Star's aura, and calmed down yet didn't know where to send her. Season 4 Ronaldo appeared again by Jenny Pizza and Yellow Pearl, insisting that they come in peace and asked what she was doing there. He began to look Yellow Pearl over, pointing out how no "normal person" would wear any of her clothing in winter and asked if the cold bothered her at all, unwittingly insulting her in the process. Yellow Pearl though sent him on his way when mentioning a "lizard human creature". He apparently had a bad time and almost got blasted to the moon by Twilight's magic beam, her considering it "reasonable". When The Blue Light occurred, he treated it like a zombie plague, wearing a radioactive suit and telling them they'll spread the "virus" in there with him. He questioned if they were just tricking him so he would turn into a zombie like them. He was told a zombie wouldn't politely ask him to come in, and while he saw the point still tested their "virus" by making one of them hold a cup, which didn't become affected. When asked about the light, he showed the group a picture he took a week prior of Starlight Glimmer, giving the group a lead. Season 5 When the Restaurant Wars got kick-started again, he began to be put under more work. He began to complain a bit how he couldn't do any blog-posting during the wars, missing a lot apparently, due to him not able to connect to the Fish Stew Pizza's Wifi connection. He and his brother met with the Pizza daughters, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack at the Crystal Temple with hopes to stop the war. The first idea involved him saving Kiki Pizza from a ton of boxes falling on her, but he was tripped by Acid and Cyanide, making it more appear that he knocked them onto her when Kofi Pizza saw them. The second attempt involved him and Kiki as lovers, which Ronaldo at first denied altogether saying he already had a girlfriend. He went along with it anyway, but to find that his "girlfriend" was out too and broke up with him, making the plan fail. He grew devastated from this, but got extremely upset when he discovered what was really going on. The next day, he joined Jenny, Kiki, and Peedee in a full protest, which finally stopped the war altogether. After the Beach City Flooding, he and the rest of his family had a home with Greg Universe over by the Barn House. Season 6 After White Diamond took many of the Gems and Ponies away, he was found by Lars Barriga, him extremely psyched on seeing Spike and the Rutile Twins, asking why he kept a "polymorphic sentient rock" and not tell him. He allowed them into the Lighthouse. While in there, being explained the situation, he seemingly found out what the diamond meant on the dollar bill, and confirmed it all to be a form of mind manipulation, and a method by the Diamond Authority to keep them quiet so they can take over the planet, something similarly confirmed by the Rutile Twins themselves. He happily agreed to let the Twins and Spike stay at the lighthouse with him, but once he was found by the White Diamond soldiers, he was knocked unconscious and left behind. My Little Universe: Supernova During The Dazzlings's first stay in Beach City, he revealed that the Sirens magic originated in Equestria, and there still was magic present even with the Everstorm active. Later on he took it on himself to keep track of the Dazzlings, eventually exposing them somewhat to the public to their magic effecting everyone in town. My Little Universe II His role is more prominent in the final season. As The Spirit was visiting Beach City, she stopped by the Lighthouse, where Ronaldo quickly came out to confront her, taking a picture of her for his blog. However, his iPhone was destroyed by the Spirit much to his horror and dismay. He tried his best to keep the Spirit around to update his blog, but when she started questioning his legitimate claims, he started telling her about Sneople, and how he'd been collecting data about them for years. After showing her his studies, he was given regards by the Spirit herself to become a informant to the Harmony Gems in terms of supernatural happenings. He continued to be a side support, spending time in Little Homeworld and teaching the newly reformed Gems about his studies. Trivia *It is rather unclear if he truly had his mind altered from White Diamond or not, as he still recognized the Gems in the same way he already had prior to the event. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Crystal Gems